


Demasiado Homo

by MewDeathCakes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Lopez the Spanish guy, M/M, hand holding, slightly jealous Grif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons gets asked out, Grif isn't pleased.</p>
<p>(Very short one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiado Homo

"Grif, that the fuck are you doing!" Lopez cringed as Simmons voice rose a few pitches.

"The fuck does it look like i'm doing! I'm giving this guy the gun he asked for." Grif replied, handing the grenade launcher over to the man.

"Kimball said no weapons over class 5!" Simmons voice continued to rise in pitch.

"Jesús Cristo de mierda , puede que dos no se calle durante diez putos minutos ." Lopez sighed turning back to his work.

"See Lopez gets me!" Grif pat Lopez on the back, giving Simmons a sit eating grin.

"Like you can even understand him. He could have told you to shut up for all you know!" Simmons stomped over to the man who now held a grenade launcher and took the device.

"Si." Lopez said before continuing to fill ammo clips with bullets.

"What ever." Grif said before sitting down in a chair next to the booth. Simmons looked at Grif and sighed, continuing to do the work both of tm were surposed to be doing, but instead Simmons did on his lonesome. Simmons noticed from his quick glance how much weight Grif has lost since he was forced into training with Washington, a lot of his fat replaced with mussel.

"Captain Thimmons? Can i get three clipths for my gun?" Katie Jensen spit out from across the booth. Simmons turned around and grabbed two from the counter Lopez was working on.

"Sorry Katie, two per soldier." Simmons gave a sincere smile although no one could see it through his visor.

"Thhanks thir!" Katie gratefully took the clips and wandered off. Simmons looked back over at Grif, who was of course doing nothing.

"Grif, you lazy piece of shit! Get off your ass and help me do our work!" Grif sighed an sat up, still not standing. Simmons sighed.

"That's all you got for me?" Grif chuckled.

"Yup. Fuckin' deal with it." Grif replied and started handing ammo clips from Lopez's table to Simmons awaiting hands.

"Weirdest thing happened today," Grif started when the line emptied. "Mathews didn't come up to me today. It's been great, free day." Simmons blushed and stiffened.

"R-Really. H-ow weird." Simmons stuttered voice reaching a higher pitch as he crossed his arms.

"Simmons, what do you know?" Simmons turned to him.

"What makes you think I know something?" Simmons voice stayed in that high pitch.

"You're doing that thing where you become tense, and you voice raises pitch. You've either seen a pretty girl, or you know something. And we both know theres no pretty girls here." Pointing between himself and Lopez.

"I-I st-till don't know what your talking ab-about." Grif stood up.

"Simmons." Grifs voice did that thing that it only does when he knows he has leverage.

"Mathews asked me out." Simmons could feel his ears pink and his nose red from embarrassment, Grif looked at the ground. Grif stayed silent. After a long silence Grif looked back up at Simmons.

"Did you say yes?" Grifs voice serious, Simmons sputtered.

"Of course not!" Simmons dropped his arms and opened his mouth to begin a rant, Grif cut him off.

"Good." Grif stood up and stood next to Simmons, grabbing his hand. Simmons flushed but didn't let go.

"Para mucho homo por un día. Picaduras de gallos más tarde!" Lopez walked away throwing his arms in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Katie is a little hard to understand, comment is you want help with that. Also i think Lopez lines are my favorite ant the title is comedy.... Look up the translations!


End file.
